Comfort
by FlamingToads
Summary: Pema is tired of Tenzin always comparing her to Lin. Breaking down in tears she surprisingly finds comfort talking to the very person that makes her feel unworthy of Tenzin's love. Dedicated to MangekyoMasta510. Enjoy!


**A/N: This fic is for you, MangekyoMasta510! Hope all you others readers enjoy it too!**

**Comfort**

Pema sighed deeply as she left the Air Temple. She loved Tenzin but he has been acting like a real jerk lately. This was the third time this month that she was compared to Lin and she finally decided that it was time for a break. What was so special about Lin anyway? She gritted her teeth just thinking about her. If she was so great then why did they split up in the first place?

…

Lin wasn't expecting anyone this late. She also wasn't even decently dressed to open the door.

"Pema?" She was really surprised seeing her at her doorstep. Pema was surprised herself. Seeing Lin wearing such an outfit was shocking. Its silk material complimented every curve. It exposed some cleavage, which Pema had never seen since she always wore her police uniform.

"Good evening Lin, may I come in?" she asked. Lin raised her brow. She could tell by Pema's unbalance stance and the hazed look in her eyes that she must've been drinking.

"Of course." Lin stepped back and watched suspiciously as Pema walked through her door. She wondered why she'd come here of all places.

Pema stepped in and took a quick glance around. She wasn't surprised at all, seeing that it was spotless.

Lin shut the door and walked passed her leading her into the sitting room. She ushered Pema to sit and she did. "Would you like anything to drink?"

"Anything with alcohol."

"Alright." Lin left the room. Pema looked around. Lin was wealthy and she wasn't. That's something Lin had she didn't. Lin came back carrying two small glasses and a bottle of alcohol. Lin figured it was going to be a long night so she thought she might as well have a few drinks. She laid it on the table and handed Pema a full class. She took her own cup and sat down across from Pema. "So how is Tenzin?"

"I could care less how he is," she said as she gulped her whole glass in a second.

"Things not working out on Paradise Island?" she asked with a playful smirk.

"I don't want to talk about it," she pouted as she took the bottle feeling her glass again.

"I think you do, considering you came knocking at my door in the middle of the night." Lin sipped her drink. She hadn't seen Pema like this before. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes red. Had she been crying? "Why did you come to me? Of all people why did you choose to come to my house at three in the morning?"

"I didn't have anywhere else to go."

"I doubt that."

"I really don't. I only have Tenzin and I can't go back like this." For a moment Lin felt sorry for Pema. The room fell silent. Lin wasn't sure what to say to that. If she didn't have anywhere to go Lin wouldn't just kick her out. Lin finished her drink and filled her glass again. Pema tilted her head down and looked at her glass. "I came here because had a question," she said softly.

"And that question is?"

"Why did you and Tenzin break up?"

"It's complicated."

"Please. I want to know." Lin could hear the slight uneasiness in her words. Lin had talked to Pema quite a few times before but the Pema that sat in her living room seemed so unsure of herself.

"We wanted different things."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I'm sure you know that Tenzin wants children. I certainly didn't. He wanted me to resign from my job, which I most definitely would never do. He wanted me to be the nice supportive wife that stayed at the house and that's just not me. I care for Tenzin but I'm not changing just to please him." It still hurt thinking about Tenzin but she did what she felt was right and that was to accept that it wouldn't work out.

"I don't understand…" If Tenzin and Lin had so many issues than why did he always compare her to Lin as if she was the best thing in the world.

"You didn't come here to just ask me why we broke up, did you?" she asked. Pema lowered her head and placed her glass on the table.

"I came here to see what I was up against." Pema said softly. "He compares me to you. It's like I'm not good enough for him." Lin bit her tongue. Hearing that made her feel awful. Pema might've thought that Lin would enjoy hearing this, but she didn't. Lin wasn't upset with Pema. She was together with Tenzin for such a long time and things just didn't seem to work out. She felt awful because in a way Tenzin had used her to hurt Pema and that wasn't right. "I just don't understand. If the both of you argued so much then why does he want me to be like you?" Lin stood up and sat next to Pema. She placed her hand on Pema's shoulder. How could Tenzin say that? Pema threw her arms around Lin. She tried so hard not to cry. Lin wouldn't cry and Pema thought she had to be like her in order to make Tenzin happy. But she wasn't Lin and she'd have to accept that…

Pema finished crying and looked away. She didn't want Lin to see her like this. She was sure that Lin was having the time of her life hearing that it wasn't working out. Lin touched Pema's chin. Pema turned back to see Lin. She smiled lightly as she brushed her hair back.

"If it means anything, I think that you're beautiful. And if Tenzin can't love you for who you are then he doesn't deserve you. Not the other way around." Pema gazed into Lin's eyes. Now she was sure that Lin was better than her. Lin was SO much better than her. She was rich, smart, and kind. Not to mention Lin was drop dead gorgeous.

Without even thinking straight Pema brushed her lips against Lin's soft lips. She pulled back as soon as she did it. "I'm sorry… I don't know what came over me. I-" before she could finish her sentence Lin pulled her close. She smiled and pressed her lips against Pema's. Pema only leaned closer, shutting her eyes and enjoying the kiss. She ran her tongue across Lin's teeth. Lin happily let her tongue slip into her mouth.

Lin tangled her fingers in Pema's hair. Both Lin and Pema knew what this was. It was comfort, believe it or not. This was the moment that neither of them thought about Tenzin and did something for themselves.

Lin broke the kiss to breath. Pema moved her way to Lin's jaw, down her neck and to her collarbone. She hungrily kissed her soft skin. Her right hand moved up her leg and to her thigh. Lin lightly pushed Pema off and smiled. Lin pulled Pema's top over her head and threw it in the air revealing her bare chest. She pulled her against her body and kissed Pema as her hands ran down her back. Pema ran her hand up her gown and tugged on her panties. Lin lifted her hips while Pema pulled them down her legs and tossed them to the side.

Pema traced her jaw line with her finger and tilted her head upward. She tenderly kissed her neck while she inserted two fingers in and out Lin. Lin licked her lips opening her legs a bit further. Pema quickened her paced feeling Lin's body mimicking her fingers. Lin touched Pema's cheek and brought her face closer to hers. She kissed her jaw line and whispered in her ear. "Faster." Pema did as she was told and added another finger. "Faster," Lin repeated. Pema smiled feeling her quiver. She was nearly there. Pema looked up at Lin. Her eyes were shut and she was biting her lip. She wanted to see her when she hit climax. Pema hit the right spot making Lin tremble.

Pema smiled seeing her gasp for breath and the arching of her back. Lin opened her eyes and drew Pema closer, kissing her passionately. Pema rose up looking at Lin who wore a devilish grin. It was her turn.

Lin pushed her to the floor and came down on top of her. Lin pulled her silk gown over her head and tossed it on the table. She grabbed Pema's wrists and held them over her head. Pema's chest raised and fell. It felt like her heart was about to explode if it kept beating as fast as it did. Something about Lin's eyes excited her… They were dark with lust.

"I shouldn't be doing this," she purred. Lin kissed her neck and bit her skin. Pema bit her lip. It hurt but it felt good.

"More," Pema whispered. Lin pressed her lip against Pema's left nipple and caressed her right nipple with her fingers. She circled her nipple with her tongue while she rubbed and pinched the other. Pema gritted her teeth.

"Are you sure?" Lin asked. She moved her other hand down Pema's side and then dug her nails into her side.

"Yes," Pema groaned. Lin sat up and moved down. She pulled her bottoms down and kissed her upper thighs which sent chills down Pema's spine. She pulled her panties down and let them fall to the floor. She put her hands on her thighs and spread her legs a bit further apart. Lin ran two fingers down her wet center and licked her fingers. Lin was enjoying this far too much.

Pema closed her eyes. Lin ran her fingers up and down her. She bent down and spread her apart with her index and middle finger. She licked her warm center and Lin could feel her shaking. She wasn't expecting this. Here she was, pleasuring Pema while Tenzin was doing who knew what.

Lin moved her arms under Pema's legs and held on to her waist. She began to suck on Pema, feeding her hunger of lust. Pema's arched her back but Lin dug her nails into her sides, forcing her body back down on the carpet. Lin pulled back licking her lips. Lin swirled her tongue in circles around her throbbing center. Pema wove her fingers in Lin's hair. She moved slight up and down. Lin's tongue entered Pema's body and she moaned once again. She tried to arch her back but Lin kept her nails in her skin. Pema finally reached her point and moaned in pleasure.

Lin took her left hand from Pema's waist and used it to widen her opening a second time so she could get ever drop of her sweet juices. After she finished, Lin kissed her stomach and up the center of her chest and to her neck. Pema touched her cheeks and pulled her face closer. She kissed her lips, tasting herself when their tongues met. Lin brushed Pema's hair back. She knew deep down that her anger towards Tenzin drove her to take advantage of Pema and she didn't care, not one bit.

**A/N: Did I really just write a Pema/Lin smut fic? You bet your ass I did! I have the slightest suspicion that I'm going to get ****a lot**** of flames for writing this… But I don't care. xD It was totally worth it! **


End file.
